


• Delicate •

by ShesGoneRogue



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: A touch of angst/anxiety, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Secrets, So much schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesGoneRogue/pseuds/ShesGoneRogue
Summary: Armie surprises Timmy with an unscheduled visit.





	• Delicate •

**Author's Note:**

> And now for something a little different...
> 
> It's kind of amazing what can come from innocent little conversations about nail hygiene. I believe the triggering phrase during one my (many) conversations with @thereusedtobedarkness regarding this subject was 'Cut 'em or paint 'em, baby' and *poof* this was born.
> 
> I've been back and forth on whether or not to post this one for a while because the initial response I received wasn't glowing, but it is what it is and I put too much into it to just let it take up space in my documents, so please -- be kind. It's just a bit of fun.
> 
> *Unbeta'd - all mistakes (including excessive italics and weird punctuation) are my own

The apartment is dark and still when he opens the door. Armie pauses and grins to himself, thinking how surprised Timmy is going to be when he gets home. It's the first time he's used the key he gave to him on his last visit to New York, and while he's excited to surprise him, it _does_ feel a little naughty to just show up without warning.

He closes and locks the door behind him, kicks his shoes off and makes for the bedroom to stow his bags before deciding what to do next to kill time while he waits. When he turns the corner in the hall, he sees that there's a thin slice of light under the closed door and he can  _just_  make out the soft chorus of 'Pyramids' coming through the crack. His smile broadens. So not out after all? He glances at his watch - still early. Maybe he's getting ready to go out.

He quietly turns the knob and nudges the door open with his foot. The smell hits him first...stringent and oddly familiar, then Tim's low humming along with the music.

Tim hasn't heard him open the door. His body is angled away, one foot propped up on the edge of the desk as he hunches over, still and focused on something Armie can't see. He's beautiful in the soft lamp light...distractingly so, and Armie pauses to take it all in.

Tim sits on a low chair wrapped in a fluffy pink towel that has come unbound from his narrow hips. One corner is draped over his lap while the rest trails to the floor. There are beads of water shimmering between his shoulder blades, and as Armie watches, a drop falls from a wet curl and traces its way down his cheek.

Tim distractedly rubs it off on his shoulder and goes back to what he's doing, all the while still humming and murmuring every other word of the chorus, intent on his task.

Armie steps over the threshold and the floorboards creak under his foot.

Tim's head snaps up with an undignified yelp and the chair rocks back as he jumps in his seat. The towel falls away completely when his foot slips off the desk with a dull thud and whatever he was holding clatters to the floor. "Fuck! Armie! Oh my god!"

Armie drops his duffle and suitcase and holds both hands up placatingly. "Sorry! Sorry! I should have said something. Uh...hi? Surprise?"

Tim's face is white as a sheet, his chest rising and falling rapidly. He's frozen in place, staring at Armie like a deer caught in headlights.

Armie quickly closes the distance between them and bends down to retrieve whatever he made him drop with more apologies hastily offered as he picks it up. He looks at it in confusion for a split-second before standing up and neatly inserting the brush back into the bottle. Everything finally clicks into place as he lowers his gaze to Tim's feet and slowly moves up from his half painted toes to his polished fingernails and finally up to his face. 

Tim's glossy lips are open in a perfect 'o', lined eyes wide and startled. "Armie, I-- uh...fuck. I can explain. I just—"

Armie bends at the waist and gently picks up one hand while Tim is speaking. He examines the rosy sheen coating his nails as his thumb caresses the back of his hand tenderly before bringing it up to his mouth to kiss it. He looks up at Tim's anxious face from beneath his lashes. "Explain what?"

Tim swallows, his cheeks flooding with color as he finally blinks and takes a breath. "The...the lacquer...it's...I'm..." He tilts his head and trails off in confusion as Armie continues to smile down at him.

"It's pretty. I like it." Armie releases his hand and reaches out to delicately take Tim's chin between his thumb and forefinger to tilt his face up. "Nice choice on the gloss as well. Is it flavored?"

Tim answers in a choked whisper. "Strawberry."

Armie pulls his hand back and steps away a little to give him room as Tim reaches for the towel to re-cover himself. "They didn't have peach?" he grins.

Tim tries to laugh but it sounds strained. "You're not...mad?"

Armie folds his arms and shakes his head with a look of utter confussion. " _Mad_? Why would I be mad?"

"Okay, well....shocked then?"

Armie shrugs and smiles, but he can see that Tim is still shaking and won't meet his eyes for more than a half second at a time. He intentionally makes his voice light and casual. "Mildly surprised, but not unpleasantly so." 

Tim continues to fuss with his towel, a thousand expressions flitting across his face.

Armie slowly kneels down in front of him so that he can look him in the eyes. "Tim...." He puts his hands on Tim's bare knees and squeezes gently. "Whatever this is...it's _okay_. Take a breath, baby."

Tim nods almost imperceptibly, the pinched look around his eyes slowly melting away.

"Good. Now that that's sorted -" he leans forward and kisses him lightly, "- mmm...sweet - want me to let you finish? Or I can help? I've had some practice at this."

Tim seems at somewhat of a loss. He chews at his lip and then turns to pick up the tiny bottle with a shaky hand, looking at it all the while like he thinks it might explode before offering it up to Armie.

Armie takes the bottle with a little nod and immediately drops down to sit cross legged on the floor in front of him. Taking one foot in his hand, he examines Tim's progress so far and gently places his foot on his knee before setting to work to finish the task. With the first stroke of polish he hears Tim's breath catch a little and glances up to find him gripping the edge of the desk with one hand and the side of the chair with the other. He still looks shaken. "You okay?"

Tim nods silently and Armie goes back to painting, intentionally acting as though this is the most natural thing in the world in the hopes that Tim might relax.

"I can't believe you would do this for me..." He says it so softly that Armie almost doesn't catch all the words, but the sentiment is clear. 

He lifts Tim's foot and places a careful kiss on his instep before glancing up with a soft smile crinkling the corners of his eyes. 

Tim shifts nervously and offers his other foot.

Armie takes it and runs his palm lightly over the top. "You have lovely feet." Tim sighs and Armie can feel the little shudder that travels down his leg. He runs his hand back up, squeezing his ankle gently before moving up to stroke his calf. "Have I ever told you that?" He pulls his eyes away from the delicious sight of his hand wrapped almost completely around Tim's calf and looks up at him.

Tim's breath hitches and he squeaks out a little 'no', his head shaking weakly, fingers tightening further against the wood of the chair and desk.

Armie glides his hand slowly back down to his ankle as he holds his gaze, "It's true." He returns his attention back to his toes and speaks again after a considering pause. "Have you...how long have you been doing this?"

Tim clears his throat and swallows hard before answering in a small voice. "Since I was around fourteen. No one knows."

Armie glances up at him, "No one?"

Tim shakes his head. "Well...you, obviously, but I...no, I've never told anyone. And I never...I hid it when I was still living at home. No nail polish or anything. Just lip balm. Body lotion. Things I could explain away if I got caught." He's rambling, tripping over his words.

Armie nods thoughtfully and wipes away a smudge from his cuticle. "I'm sorry I barged in on your secret..." He offers softly after a quiet pause.

Timmy relaxes a little, his hands leaving their braces to come together in his lap. He looks down at his fingers as they pluck at each other. "It's okay I just...I mean I gave you a key so... _you're_ _really_ _okay_ _with_ _this_?"

Armie meets his eyes with a smile and nods reassuringly. "I'm really okay with it. _Promise_." He starts painting again."Do you want to talk about it?"

Tim clears his throat and squirms a little. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know..." he pauses and dips the brush back into the bottle as he considers the best approach. "I guess maybe...how it all started? But, I mean, only if you want to tell me. I thought it might feel good to finally talk about it if you've been hiding it this long."

Tim's brow pinches a little. "Yeah...I guess it would, and I can't imagine telling anyone else this kind of stuff. You know me better than anyone - especially now." He blushes again. "And you kind of have a part in this now...so..." He tugs at the hem of his towel again and pulls at a loose thread.

Armie nods and starts painting again, deciding that it might be easier for Timmy if his attention is partly focused on finishing his toes rather than fully on his face as he tells his secrets. "Go ahead, baby."

Tim is silent for a moment. 

Armie can feel his eyes on him and thinks for a moment that maybe it's too much for him after all. He maintains his focus and waits patiently.

"I...um..." he coughs and clears his throat again. "When I was a kid - like, when I was really little, I can remember always being told that I was cute and... pretty? I never really thought much about it until I started getting a little older, but I never had any problem with it...I mean, my sister is pretty and we look alike, so it made sense."

Armie nods silently to encourage him, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief because it's obvious to him that this a major step for Tim to take.

He continues slowly, faltering a little between words. "So....being told you're pretty is one thing, right? But I never _felt_ pretty. I always felt awkward and...I dunno- too skinny? Too small? Not masculine enough, but not really...like...I mean I didn't feel like a girl or anything, but I wondered what it would be like to actually  _feel_  pretty. So...I, uh, started trying a few things - just to understand, you know? I saw the way Pauline would act differently when she got dressed up and put on make up and stuff.  She had so much confidence."

"That makes sense. You were curious." Armie shrugs casually.

"Yeah. Exactly." His relief at Armie's grasp of his explanation is palpable. "So, yeah, like I said...it started with just lip balm and, like...using good conditioners and shit, but after a while I wanted to try other things. So, um...anyway, I bought my first lip gloss at sixteen. I would only use it at night or whatever when I was sure that everyone was in bed. It felt kinda weird at first, but a  _good_  sort of weird? Like a rush? I don't know how to explain it."

Armie can feel him tensing up again looks back up at him, his eyes soft. "It's okay. You don't have to explain the whole progression, baby. I see what you're saying." 

Tim visibly relaxes and gives him a genuine smile.

"So it started when you were young with small things, and now...? I mean. Is it just make up or...?"

Tim looks at his toes and shakes his head, obviously struggling over how much to tell him.

"Tim. Look at me, baby." He waits for him to meet his gaze. "You don't have to tell me anything more than you're comfortable with, but I need you to know that nothing you say is going to change the way I feel about you. I love you.  _All_  of you."

Tim sniffs and nods, his eyes tearing up and mouth twisting into a little pucker. 

Armie's heart breaks a little.

Tim's voice wavers when he finally speaks again. "I didn't think I could love you anymore than I do, but you're proving me wrong right now." He takes a big cleansing breath and squares his shoulders. "Okay. Okay...I'm just gonna put it out there."

Armie watches Tim close his eyes in what appears to be a silent prayer before continuing. He waits quietly, one toe still to be finished, but feels like Tim needs his full attention now.

"I have lingerie too. Stockings and camisoles... high heels, though I'm not very good in them." He barely lets that cross the air between them before he rushes on in a tight whisper, "Is that okay?"

Armie can't help his grin. "Are you kidding me? Okay? That is- that's awesome. Would you let me see some sometime?"

Tim's jaw drops.

"Hey- no, I mean—" Armie mentally kicks himself for what he perceives as putting his foot in his mouth.

"You really want to see? That doesn't wig you out at _all_?"

Armie measures his words before answering. "Can I ask you a question?"

Tim nods with obvious trepidation.

"I don't want to turn this into something it's not or...or offend you if I'm looking at it in a way that's not... _right._ "

Tim curls one hand under his chin and chews at his lip as he nods again.

"How does all of this make you  _feel_? I know in the beginning it was about testing the waters, but where does it stand now?"

Tim seems almost surprised by the question. He tries to control his smile and opens his mouth to answer, but hesitates a little. Color floods his cheeks as he looks down at his foot resting on Armie's knee and spreads his toes a little."It makes me feel pretty...and soft. Sexy."

Armie's eyes darken and fall to Tim's lips on the last word. He stares just a little too long.

"Armie?"

He looks back up into Tim's eyes with an almost sheepish grin and clears his throat. "Then I can say with absolute certainty - yes. Yes, I most definitely  _do_  want to see you in things that make you feel soft and sexy."

Tim giggles a little and nudges his foot against Armie's hand to prompt him to finish.

As he's bending over and applying the last few strokes Tim speaks again, "Why did you ask that? How it makes me feel?"

Armie caps the bottle and sets it aside. "Because I didn't want to marginalize your feelings if this wasn't at all sexually driven." he says sincerely. "If this was about you finding comfort in feminine things and feeling more like yourself in lace and gloss, I didn't want to sexualize it and turn it into something it's not."

"And would you still have wanted to see me in lace if it wasn't about feeling sexy? If it was just...the way I felt more normal?"

"Of course I would, but I would have known that I need to...act accordingly."

"Act accordingly?"

"Keep my hands to myself. Keep my eyes in my head and my tongue in my mouth." he deadpans.

Tim snorts a laugh. "You don't even do that now. Why would what I'm wearing change any of that?"

"Because...because I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. I can't keep my hands off you because I'm _insanely_ _attracted_ _to_ _you_ , but I also respect you...and I would want to respect those boundaries if it was something that didn't include this part of your identity."

Tim ponders this for a moment and lets it sink in. He tugs on his bottom lip with his teeth again and plucks at the towel before whispering a quiet 'thank you'.

Armie starts to come up on his knees to kiss him, but Tim places the ball of his foot squarely in the the middle of his chest and gently pushes him back down. 

"Uh-uh." He flicks his gaze down to his toes and licks his lips, his eyes darkening. "You have to blow on them."

Armie settles back to the floor obediently, his eyes never leaving Tim's face. He raises Timmy's toes close to his lips and blows gently. "Like this?"

Tim nods as he puts his hands down on either side of his hips and scoots toward the edge with a soft hum. "Yeah...just like that." He lets his thighs fall open a little and watches with a playful grin as Armie's eyes drop to the towel over his lap.

Armie delicately kisses the tip of each toe, his gaze flicking between Tim's lap and his face, silently asking for more.

Tim gives him an indulgent smile and slowly parts the towel, letting it drop to either side of the chair. He runs one freshly manicured hand over the inside of his thigh and slowly trails it up to brush over his half hard cock. The nail lacquer matches the soft pink of his crown perfectly.

Armie groans and nips at the ball of his foot before gently setting it aside and crawling forward with a teasing grin. "Have you been getting hard this whole time?"

Tim lifts one shoulder in a half shrug and teases his fingers lightly over himself. "Side effect of having you on your knees." he grins.

Armie flashes him another smile before starting a trail of kisses up from his knee to the top of his thigh. "You still haven't told me how I play a part of all this..." he murmurs between kisses.

Tim pets his hair and then tugs gently to pull him up. "Take your shirt off and I'll tell you."

Armie happily does as he's told, tossing it aside and awaiting further instruction before moving forward again at the beckoning curl of one gleaming nail crooked in a come hither motion.

Tim wraps one hand around the back of Armie's head, his fingers playing with his newly cropped hair as his other hand curls around the shaft of his now fully hard cock. He guides him down with a little smirk curling his lips, "You have to blow on it..." he whispers.

Armie chuckles.

Tim teases his head over Armie's bottom lip and swipes his tongue out over his own as his eyes follow every movement. "I need your mouth occupied so you don't interrupt me." he murmurs a little breathlessly.

"Mm...fair enough." Armie purrs and lets Tim pull him down. He teases the tip with a soft flicker and laves his tongue over the frenulum with a slow drag, very effectively making Tim take a pause to enjoy his efforts.

Tim's hand slides down to the nape of Armie's neck, his hips nudging up just the tiniest bit as he steadily pushes him down. "God, your mouth is so hot. So wet....suck me...."

Armie hums around him and reaches down to palm himself through his jeans as he starts sucking gently.

Tim squeezes the back of his neck and gives him another quiet command. "Take your dick out. Let me see you touch yourself..."

Armie pulls back and does as he's told, quickly unzipping his jeans and shoving them down just enough to pull himself out. He meets Tim's eyes and gives himself a long, slow stroke before bending down to take him back into his mouth again with a deep, reverberating moan.

Tim shudders and pushes up into his mouth, both hands cupping the sides of Armie's face, hips rocking and thighs flexing as he guides his movements with firm pressure. 

Armie can tell Tim is already riding the edge by the sounds he's making and softens his mouth to draw things out just a little longer.

Tim groans quietly and slides one hand down to Armie's bare shoulder as he watches his head rise and fall. "Your part in this is..." he trails off and gives a little whimper as Armie slides down and gives him long, deep suck, "...you make me feel small and delicate...but in a different way." he murmurs as Armie pulls back up. One hand trails languidly down to Armie's bicep and squeezes before moving on to his forearm and finally to the hand resting on his thigh. "You're so big next to me." he pants. "Before you I always felt like I wasn't enough....like I didn't measure up." Tim takes Armie's hand and moves it up along his thigh to his hip. He presses Armie's fingers down around his hip bone and urges him to grip him as he starts fucking into his mouth in earnest. "But now, when you look at me..when— when your hands are on me—" he struggles to continue as Armie strengthens the suction around him. "I feel loved and protected. Like I'm where I belong—" He breaks off with a gasp. "Oh god...yes...yes..."

Armie moans loudly and sucks him down the back of his throat again, his other hand abandoning his own needs to grip Timmy's other hip and pull him forward as he devours him fully and without mercy. He squeezes the fragile feeling bones jutting against his palms with bruising force and Tim cries out and comes without warning.

He bucks against Armie's face and grasps at the longer hair on top of his head with scrabbling fingers.

Armie swallows thick streams of cum one after another until the need for oxygen makes him pull back and take a greedy breath through his nose as he lets Timmy fill his mouth with the dying surges of his climax.

Tim dances in his hands, his mouth slack and hips gyrating in Armie's relaxing grip as he rides out the last waves of his bliss with ragged little gasps. He pets Armie's hair and slides his shaking hands down to his cheeks to signal when he starts getting too sensitive to take anymore.

Armie pulls off reluctantly, his lips puffy and slick with the remnants of Tim's climax. He looks up at him with all the heat he's carefully held back since he opened the door and found Timmy sitting there more than half naked and listening to the music he knows from experience turns him on.

Tim gives him a blissed out smile and scoots forward, his softening cock brushing against Armie's chest and belly as he pulls him up. He drapes his arms around his shoulders and leans in close to his ear. "Take me to bed."

Armie gets his feet under him and without a word hooks his forearms under Timmy's thighs and lifts him up against him. 

Tim nibbles at his ear and giggles as they cross the room in three hasty strides. As soon as Armie sets him down on the bed he turns and crawls over to his nightstand.

Armie watches him scuffle around in the drawer and return with a half empty bottle of lube...not one he recognizes from his last visit. He raises one brow at the bottle and grins as he shucks his jeans the rest of the way off.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Just- shut up and lay down." Tim blushes and laughs.

Armie crawls into bed and presses a kiss to Timmy's shoulder before turning to lay down. 

"It's my turn to take care of you."

"I like the sound of that." Armie murmurs through a crooked grin as he folds his arms behind his head.

Timmy scooches up and nudges Armie's knees apart to get in between them. "Show me how effective those yoga classes have been."

Armie laughs and draws his ankles up closer to ass, letting his impossibly long legs fall open in a wide spread. "Will that do?"

Tim seems to consider as he pulls a pillow towards him. "Almost." He taps one of Armie's thighs. "Up." After Armie lifts himself and the pillow is nestled under his hips Timmy seems satisfied. "Now...close your eyes."

Armie closes one and grins impishly at him.

Tim shakes his head and scoffs as he pours a small puddle into his palm. He rubs his hands together and slicks them both up, warming them before placing one each on the very top most part of Armie's inner thighs. He starts to knead slowly and Armie's eyes close easily.

"Mmm....I love the way your hands feel on me." he sighs.

"I haven't even really started yet."

"I'm speaking from past experience."

Tim chuckles softly and slides his hands closer to Armie's barely softened dick. He brushes one palm lightly over the length and cups his sack, massaging gently.

Armie responds immediately with a shiver and a quiet groan.

Tim continues, increasing the pressure and finally wrapping his fingers around him as he slides his other hand lower and begins to explore with tentative touches.

Armie's knees inch up, opening himself further for Timmy to explore. He opens his eyes and watches Tim through heavy lids as one finger brushes over his tight pucker and circles lightly to test his reaction. Armie tightens his abs and offers himself with a curl of his spine and a whispered 'yes'.

Tim's mouth opens in a soft 'o' as he begins to press in gently, his other hand still stroking with a firm grasp.

"Tim...."

"I've got you."

He clenches a little as Tim finally breaches him, but doesn't ask him to stop.

Tim slows his progress and gives him time to relax again as he maintains a slow, steady stroke on his cock.

Armie soon starts pushing against him with quiet, panting pleas. "More....another."

Tim slowly pulls back and adds a second finger before pressing in again.

Armie moans deep and low, his dick now dripping over Tim's loosely clenched fist and flexing against his palm.

Tim is already more than half hard again and dragging the head of his cock over the wrinkles in the sheets as it hangs between his spread thighs. He nudges his knees slightly further apart and begins matching the rhythm of his fingers fucking in and out of Armie's body as he watches. "Do you want my cock?" he whispers low and deep, pressing in a little harder and curling his fingers just so.

Armie's eyes roll back, his chest heaving before he answers with a plaintive 'yes'. He reaches down to guide Timmy's hand on his dick as he pulls one knee further back. "Just...just a little more...feels so good."

Tim nods and pulls his hands back to grab the lube again. He pours more into his palm and watches Armie writhe at the loss of friction as he drags his fingers through it again to coat them well. His eyes darken as he slicks himself up while simultaneously nudging his fingers back through Armie's loosened muscles....gently at first, and then with more pressure as he watches Armie push down and work his dick in a tight fist.

Armie digs his heels into the mattress and starts fucking himself on Tim's fingers greedily. "Fuck...yes. Just - yeah...oh god." 

Tim teases him from the inside, giving him just enough to keep him writhing and begging for more in broken gasps.

Armie raises his head off the pillow and watches Tim jack himself off in time to his movements. "Fuck me." He reaches down for him.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Tim pulls his fingers out and leans down to crawl over him as he lines himself up. 

Armie wraps one hand around his bicep and squeezes as he begins to push in. Despite Tim's careful prep, it burns and he can't stop himself from tensing up.

"Want me to stop?"

He shakes his head. "No,  _fuck no-_ don't you dare."

Tim closes his eyes and inches forward a little more, his brows pinching together at the center as he works his way past the first ring. 

Armie pulls him steadily forward with one hand on his hip, whispering to him in a low murmur. "Oh fuck...you're so hard, baby. I want it. God, I _need_ it. Need you inside me." He knows what it does to Tim when he praises him, when he begs. He chants his name and wills himself to relax and open up with a long, tight stroke over himself until Tim slides in with a low grunt.

Tim's eyes open again, the sweetest surprised expression widening them to doe like softness.

"There you are....look at me, baby...look what you do to me."

Tim pushes himself back up and runs his hand down Armie's belly as his eyes go to where they're joined. He starts moving slowly, trembling a little on the backward slide. "You feel so good...goddamn, Armie - so  _tight_."

"Yeah, fuck...talk to me, baby. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you're gonna do to me."

Tim's expression gets more intense, the softness of his eyes sharpening as he sets a steady rhythm and grows more confident with Armie's whispered praises. He finally bottoms out and lays over him, winding his hips in a slow circle for a long moment as he leans down to kiss Armie with teasing licks. "Gonna fuck you so hard...make you scream...fill you up. All mine." 

Armie hisses a quiet yes and curls himself up trying to get him even deeper, his hands clutching at Tim's ass, cock throbbing between their bellies.

"You want it don't you? Need to be reminded where you belong." Tim whispers into his mouth. He pushes himself back up to a kneel and nudges Armie's thighs up and back with a low growl as he starts pistoning his hips hard and fast, dark eyes locked on his wet cock disappearing into Armie's body.

Armie bites his lip and reaches down for his dick as his breath is knocked from him with every slap of Tim's hips smacking into the backs of his thighs. "Yes - fuck. Tim...oh god. Just like that." 

Tim wraps his hand over Armie's and pulls it away. "Mine." he whispers, and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. "You gonna come for me?"

Armie moans and bucks up into Tim's hand, his ass clenching and abs quaking as he gets closer to the edge. "Ohfuckyeah...so close- don't stop." His hand slides up his chest leaving a slick trail in its wake that draws Timmy's gaze. He circles his nipple and pinches, making his cock dribble a thick spill of pre-come that makes Tim tense his jaw and jerk his hips.

Tim reaches down and drags his hand through the spill. He moans around his fingers as he sucks them into his mouth and curses when Armie clenches down on him at the sight.

Armie pinches his nipple hard and moves to grip his hair with his other hand as he cries out and shoots his load all the way up to his throat.

Tim follows him seconds later as Armie's body pulses hot and fast around him. He curls over and braces himself with his hands planted on Armie's chest as his hips stutter through the spasms wracking his body.

Armie pulls him down, their mouths sliding together in sweet strawberry gloss, trembling bodies riding the aftershocks out in a tangle of arms and legs and bellies squelching against each other.

Tim collapses against him, his mouth dragging over to the crook of Armie's neck with ragged gasps as he fights for a full breath. "Fuck  _me_...."

Armie laughs softly and runs his hands down Tim's back. "Yeah."

Tim nuzzles into his neck and lays completely still for several minutes except for the occasional shiver from Armie's fingers tracing his spine. "Armie?"

"Hm?"

"Will you spoon me?"

He twists his neck to kiss Timmy's temple, "Always."

They pull apart and silently grin at each other like giddy teenagers as they clean themselves up with a corner of the sheet. Armie pulls a fluffy blanket from the end of the bed and curls over on his side as he holds it up for Tim to snuggle in. 

Tim snatches up the remote to silence the music and tosses it aside as he settles against him with a soft, contented sigh. Their breathing soon syncs up and they begin to drift. "I'm glad you know..."

Armie kisses the nape of Tim's neck and pulls him tighter against his chest. "Mm...me too, baby. I love you."

 

 

 

 


End file.
